10 Clintasha Drabbles (Challenge)
by IndyCinnamon
Summary: just a music challenge meme that goes around on tumblr and I decide to give a shot.


**Shuffle Challenge Rules**

** a fandom/couple/crossover you like.**

** on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle). **

** a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. **

** lingering afterwards. No cheating.**

** 10 of these and post them.**

**Fandom : The Avengers**

**Couple : Clint/Natasha**

**1. When The River – Sondre Lerche**

"Come with me." Said the dirty-blond haired man.

Natasha keep silent.

"You are so much more, Nat."

She still don't say a word

"I made a different call" He smiled

Natasha let out a chuckles.

"I… I don't understand." She let out the words.

"I arrange a meeting of you and Fury."

"You crazy, he's the one who send you to kill me!"

"What did I said, I said "I make a different call"."

She smiles "We'll see then."

**2. Something Vague – Bright Eyes**

Her read hair spreading on the pillow. Lying on her side, he stroke her arms. The morning light streaked from the crack of the don't want to wake her up.

**3. Jenny Don't Be Hasty – Paolo Nutini**

"Tasha, I think you should think about it, considering our job, I don't think this is the right time."

"How long will we wait then, Clint?"

He sighed.

"and I have to say I have zero worries about my waist size expanded later, so don't say you worried about THAT." She look him in the eye.

"what? No! You'll be as beautiful then, anyway…"

she chuckles.

"Our life is dangerous, we can't just bring one little creature in our life." He murmurs.

"but do YOU want it?"

"well…"

"someday, Clint, we'll have little feet running around our house." She said, lay her head to his shoulder.

**4. Risalah Hati – Dewa 19**

They wake up every morning at eachother's side, they know eachother's past, they're the first person the other one running to whenever they have problem to share. And… They've seen eachother's naked bodies. Tasha never said those three words. Never. Clint said it once and She replied : "I know, right."

But when Clint wake up with sore all over his bodies, and realized the bandage oll over his body, and Natasha fell asleep holding his hand beside him, he know. They don't need that three word to know what they truly feel about eachother.

**5. Up – James Morrison**

"you're here…" He sat beside her. She sat on the roof, hugs her ankles.

Tasha smiles slightly.

"You want me here?" Clint asked her.

"If you'd like." She said without looking at her eye.

"You're a strong girl, Nat. I know how it feel to tore apart from people you care about, to watch everything falls…"

"I don't feel anything anymore."

"Natasha…" He hold her hand.

Natasha look at his eyes.

"Natasha, I know you."

And their lips met, for the first time

**6. Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum**

She open his eye. His hand on her face, her hand on his stomach. Her face flushed red. He feels guilty to do it with a 18-years old girl, 13 years younger than him.

"tell me I'm going to hell, Tasha." He said.

She shook her head in disbelief, how can he make a joke in such situation?

"Let's pretend it's never happen…" She said, looking down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Okay."

And by seconds, she kissed him again, more intense. She can't sleep that night.

**7. What I know – Parachute**

"You have a girlfriend, Agent Barton."

"So do you, Agent Romanoff."

And all while they hold eachother's hand. On Clint's car hood. Empty cans of beers lying around. Sky was clear tonight, the stars shine brightly.

"How about we forget about everything for awhile." She said as she lay down while reach for his shoulder, gesture him to lay with her.

**8. Mahadewi – Padi**

He love the colour of her hair. She love the crinkle of his eyes when he laugh. He love the birth mark on her neck that he love to touch with his mouth. She love the face he made when he's thinking. He love how she always tie her hair in a ponytail whenever she's working on her paperwork or on her laptop. She love when he scrambles his hair when he just wake up in the morning. And last but not least, they're in love with eachother's imperfections.

**9. Catch the Sun – Jamie Cullum**

She regrets everything she said to him. She wished she didn't yell to him. But it's hard to tolerate him sometimes. He wished she wasn't so secretive, she wished he can respect her own space, her privacy.

Her hand reach to his head, brush the dirty blonde hair. Listening to his steady breath. She don't know how to make up to their fight last night. But she know she's not angry anymore.

**10. Details in The Fabric – Jason Mraz**

Her eyes are bloodshot red. She haven't been eaten for hours. Not one can make her leave the room.

He haven't open his eyes. Not even move his hand a bit.

She wished she has said she's sorry. She feels the tears coming again as she touch his bandaged chest. The bruise and cuts on his face still fresh, and there's no sign he'll be conscious soon. She's not ready for a goodbye.


End file.
